Resume?
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Perang shinobi berakhir. Sasuke dan Naruto saling mencintai namun tidak bisa memiliki. Namun... Benarkah? Kenapa mereka terus saja mengulang hal yang sama? SasuNaru always. Oneshoot Suka-suka fujodanshi sajalaah...


**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Princess Love Naru Is Nay**

**Pairing**

**SasuNaru always!**

**Warning**

**Ini cerita gay, OOC, absurd, miss typos, semi canon**

**No Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

Berakhir…

Benarkah semuanya sudah berakhir?

Perang mengerikan itu sudah berakhir?

Dan Naruto… dengan bantuan semua orang yang mendukung dan melindunginya akhirnya bisa mengalahkan seorang Uchiha Madara.

Semilir angin berhembus lembut. Menyibakkan rambut semua orang yang sibuk bersorak meneriaki kemenangan mereka. Bahkan tidak sedikit di antara mereka yang menangis haru karena akhirnya pengorbanan mereka dan rekan-rekan mereka yang telah gugur itu tidak sia-sia.

Perang ini berakhir…

Sekali pun memakan banyak korban serta jerit tangis yang sempat memekakan telinga tapi semuanya berakhir sempurna. Dengan kemenangan yang mereka dapatkan setelah berjuang habis-habisan mempertaruhkan perasaan, kesakitan, dendam dan kehidupan mereka di masa depan.

Hancur!

Saat perang itu dimulai, diawali dengan perasaan banyak orang yang hancur. Di mana banyak kerabat atau orang-orang yang mereka sayangi dipaksa hidup kembali dengan edo tensei. Melawan seseorang yang kita sayangi dan kini berwujud zombie, tentu bukan hanya membutuhkan kekuatan fisik, tapi batin mereka ikut tersayat saat melayangkan tinju untuk menyelamatkan banyak nyawa yang tak berdosa dari perang yang awalnya mereka pikir tidak akan ada akhirnya.

Kesakitan!

Para shinobi itu kesakitan saat melihat satu persatu rekan mereka gugur di medan perang. Menjerit pilu saat akhirnya setelah berusaha sekuat tenaga, mereka harus meregang nyawa. Membuat para rekannya yang hidup harus menyiapkan diri… yah! Jika mereka semua bisa selamat, maka mereka harus membawa kabar duka untuk keluarga rekan mereka yang meninggalkan dunia.

Dendam!

Tanpa disadari, kematian orang-orang yang mereka sayangi membuat hati mereka memupuk rasa dendam. Kekecewaan mendalam yang mereka alami membuat satu demi satu dari mereka saling membenci dan berambisi. Tanpa menyadari… bahwa setiap apa yang mereka lakukan memang pasti selalu mempertaruhkan eksistensi.

Tapi…

Seperti yang sejak awal mereka pahami… bahwa perang mengerikan ini sudah menemui titik akhir. Di mana pada akhirnya mereka bisa bernapas lega dengan tawa yang memekakan telinga. Saling memeluk tanpa memedulikan rekan seperjuangan mereka itu berasal dari Negara mana?

Satu ikatan telah mereka ulurkan tanpa maksud…

Dan…

Kini mereka semua menjadi keluarga yang saling memedulikan dan menyayangi satu sama lain. Berusaha saling melindungi dan menghargai.

Angin berhebus semakin kencang, pasir di tanah yang tandus itu mulai ikut berterbangan seakan ikut bersorak akan kebahagiaan yang akhirnya mereka dapatkan.

Langit beranjak senja, dan itu artinya… setelah ini akhirnya mereka bisa memejamkan mata. Kembali ke kehidupan awal mereka sebelum bencana yang dibawa Madara itu memporak-porandakan daerah sekitar mereka.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang terus tersenyum sambil memperhatikan gunung batu di depannya. Safir biru cerahnya terus menatap sebuah bunga lili yang masih bertahan di salah satu celah batu. Membuatnya tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri bunga itu, jubahnya yang sudah sobek-sobek itu melambai seiring langkah kakinya yang beradu dengan batu.

Tangan tan terulur, berusaha menggapai bunga yang kini hanya tinggal satu jengkal jaraknya, hendak menyentuh, tapi kemudian ia mengurungkan niatnya, menoleh menatap pemuda lain yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping kanannya.

"Dia bertahan Sasuke…" kata Naruto lirih. Sasuke diam tak menjawab, ia hanya balas menatap Naruto datar. Perlahan tangannya ikut terulur dan menyentuh pergelangan tangan Naruto, menurunkan tangan tan itu agar menjauh dari bunga yang mungkin tidak lama lagi akan terlepas dari akarnya jika si blonde itu tetap di sana.

"Biarkan dia bertahan." Sasuke berkata bossy. Membuat Naruto menghela napas dan kembali meluruskan matanya, menatap si lili putih di depannya dengan perasaan kagum.

"Aku pikir kau tidak memedulikan sekelilingmu." Naruto nyengir lima jari. Sasuke tak menanggapinya, ia tahu kondisi Naruto tidak baik-baik saja. Ia yakin Naruto saat ini sedang menyimpan rapi sebuah luka di hatinya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat Naruto hanya diam menatapnya datar.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan memedulikanku." Naruto tersenyum tipis, tersenyum sarat banyak luka dalam setiap guratan wajahnya. Apalagi saat pertama kali Sasuke sampai di medan perang, Sasuke sama sekali tidak membalas sapaannya, Sasuke justru menyapa Haruno Sakura. Rekan mereka di tim 7. "Tapi pulanglah…"

"Mau menjadi Hokage pun tak apa. Aku tak masalah…" Naruto menunduk sedih.

Yah! Mungkin ia harus melepaskan mimpinya, mimpinya yang ingin diakui warga desa dan menjadi Hokage seperti ayahnya. Tapi… Naruto tidak mau keegoisannya membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi harus pergi. Ia ingin Sasuke tetap berada di Konoha, bersamanya… bersama warga desa Konoha lainnya.

"Walau bukan untukku, setidaknya untuk Sakura, bukan kah kalian saling menyukai?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum tipis, membuat Sasuke tertegun sejenak lalu menelan ludahnya. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke mendengus lalu tersenyum mengejek.

"Kita pulang Dobe!" kata Sasuke sambil mempererat cengkeramannya di pergelangan tangan Naruto. "Sepertinya aku lebih tertarik menjadi kapten ANBU."

Mendengar hal itu mata Naruto terbelalak. Tanpa sadar ia ikut saja saat Sasuke terus menyeretnya pulang. Menembus kerumunan orang yang berbondong-bondong saling mengucapkan selamat satu sama lain dan berjalan pulang.

Naruto terus menatap punggung Sasuke yang berjalan santai di depannya. Tanpa sadar seulas senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya. Menghangat!

Hati Uzumaki Naruto saat ini begitu menghangat.

"Okaeri… Sasuke…" batin Naruto.

"Tapi… aku tentu saja membutuhkan imbalan." Sasuke mendesis sambil menyeringai sinis.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

1 tahun kemudian…

Seorang pemuda blonde duduk santai di kursi Hokage, kedua tangannya terlipat di dada saat seorang pemuda bertampang malas di depannya baru kembali dari menyelesaikan misi. Melaporkan hal apa saja yang selama misi mereka alami?

Kedua rekannya tampak diam saja membiarkan Shikamaru bicara, Ino dan Chouji sudah cukup sadar bahwa Shikamaru jauh lebih ahli dalam bicara. Maka jadilah mereka hanya diam sambil sesekali melirik ekspresi dingin sang Hokage menanggapi kata demi kata yang diucapkan Shikamaru. Sesekali ia mengangguk memahami.

"Baiklah Shik-"

"Aku pulang!" kata suara baritone yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan. Seorang pemuda yang hanya mengenakan singlet hitam tipis dengan turtle neck yang menutupi leher jenjangnya. Seluruh wajahnya tertutup topeng putih berbentuk wajah rubah favoritnya. Pemuda itu langsung masuk tanpa menghiraukan alis Naruto yang berkedut karena kelakuannya.

Berani sekali seorang ANBU bersikap tidak sopan saat memasuki ruangannya?

Tanpa perlu membuka topengnya, semua orang yang ada di sana tahu siapa wujud dari si pemuda bertopeng tersebut. Melihat model rambut langkanya saja mereka sudah bisa menebak. Apa lagi dengan sikapnya yang sama sekali tidak mengenal sopan santun di depan hokage mereka.

"Tidak bisa kah kau mengetuk pintu, Shu?" Tanya Naruto sambil berdecak kesal. Kapten Anbu yang diberi nama Shu itu hanya menyeringai di balik topeng.

"Aku ingin melapor, Hokage-sama." Jawab Shu cuek. Dia menyingkirkan Shika yang jaraknya terlalu dekat dengan Naruto lalu menghampiri sang Hokage. Duduk di atas meja tidak sopan membuat Hokage muda itu semakin sebal.

"Di belakangmu ada kursi."

"Aku lebih suka duduk di sini!"

"Keluarlah!" perintah Naruto pada tim Shikamaru akhirnya. Ia sudah tahu pasti si 'Shu' yang super menyebalkan itu tidak akan mau mengalah.

Dan pada akhirnya… tim Shikamaru pun keluar dari ruangan Hokage diiringi Shizune yang mendesah pasrah. Ia yang ditugaskan Tsunade untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik cucu kesayangannya itu sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Setelah keluar dan menutup pintu, ruangan hokage begitu tenang. Dengan mata biru yang melempar glare mematikan walau tak mempan, dan mata kelam yang tetap balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya, ia menghela napas lelah lalu berjalan ke jendela, menatap langit senja di depannya dengan sorot kosong. Sesekali tersenyum saat melihat beberapa anak kecil dituntun oleh orangtua mereka pulang menuju rumah.

Rumah, ya?

Selalu terbesit rasa iri di hatinya setiap kali mengingat kata rumah. Rumahnya yang tidak ada penghuni lain selain dirinya. Tak ada yang menyambutnya pulang, tak ada yang menjawab sahutannya saat ia meneriakan kata 'aku pulang!'. Naruto selalu sendiri… dia selalu sendiri sampai akhirnya-

Grep!

Sebuah pelukan hangat di punggungnya membuat Naruto kembali tertarik dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat sebuah napas hangat menerpa kulit tan lehernya. Meringis saat merasakan sebuah kecupan basah di perpotongan leher jenjangnya.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah melepaskan topeng dan tahu Naruto sepertinya cukup marah saat tadi kepulangannya.

Yah! Sasuke memang sengaja pergi menjalankan misi selama satu bulan ini tanpa memberi kabar. Membuat Naruto kalang kabut karena mengkhawatirkannya. Nyaris mati saat mendengar kabar dari Kakashi bahwa si Uchiha bungsu itu sempat terjun bebas ke jurang demi mendapatkan gulungan yang sudah susah payah mereka curi.

"Aku tidak akan merindukan manusia brengsek sepertimu, Teme!" kata Naruto marah. Tapi ia membiarkan saja Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya. Sasuke terus mengecupi rambut dan pipi si pirang bergantian. Menyusupkan lengan kekar alabasternya ke dalam kaos hitam Naruto dan meraba-raba perut six pack itu lembut.

"Benarkah?"

"Ngh…" Naruto mulai melenguh saat Sasuke menjilati wajahnya, memberikan sensasi aneh yang mau tidak mau Naruto harus mengaku memang menyukainya. Ia membiarkan saja Sasuke meraba-raba tubuhnya, mengecupi leher dan pundaknya yang sedikit terbuka.

"-Suke! Sasuke!"

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang wajahnya hanya berjarak sepuluh senti dari wajahnya. Menatap Sasuke khawatir saat menyadari bahwa sahabat dekatnya dari kecil itu belakangan ini sering melamun.

Entah apa yang Sasuke lamunkan?

Setiap ditanya, Sasuke pasti akan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jangan sedekat itu, Dobe!" Sasuke menoyor jidat Naruto pelan. Menjauhkan wajah pemuda yang sudah sangat lama diinginkannya itu dari wajahnya. Tidak mau Naruto menyadari keanehan yang kini dialaminya.

Naruto benar-benar khawatir pada Sasuke, sekembalinya dia ke Konoha dan dipercaya menjadi kapten Anbu, Sasuke sering terlihat mengasingkan diri. Tidak pernah bergabung dengan rekan-rekannya, tidak mau bicara dengan siapa pun selain sang Hokage keenam yang sejak tadi masih saja sibuk menatapnya.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sasuke?

"Sebenarnya kau itu kenapa, sih?" suara cempreng Naruto membuat sepasang onyx yang sejak tadi sibuk menatap keluar jendela itu kembali melemparkan pandangan datarnya pada si hokage. Ia tetap tidak bicara karena tahu Naruto belum selesai berkata. "Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Teme?"

"Kau masih belum memberiku jawaban apa pun." Sasuke berkata sinis. Mendengar nada itu Naruto menelan ludah, tahu pasti arah pembicaraan mereka sekarang ini. "Kau benar-benar akan menikah dengan Hyuuga?"

"Kenapa kita membahas hal ini?"

"Karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu Uzumaki." Sasuke mendesis, ia menyeringai iblis. "Jangan memaksaku menjadi Uchiha Madara yang selanjutnya."

"Kupikir kau menyukai Sakura." Naruto menghela napas, ia memalingkan wajahnya menatap lemari dokumen yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari lokasinya berdiri saat ini. "Kau dan dia… akan menikah."

"Dobe…"

"Lagipula kau sudah menikah dengan banyak wanita." Naruto mendengus lalu tersenyum getir. Mengingat sudah beberapa kali Sasuke menikah demi kelancaran misi.

Jika ditanya apa Naruto merasa sakit? Tentu dengan tegas Naruto akan mengangguk pasti tanpa berpikir dua kali. Memikirkan sosok raven yang selama ini selalu berusaha dikejarnya dan ia lindungi satu tempat peraduan dengan wanita membuat harga diri dan perasaannya terluka. Tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang Hokage yang harus memiliki pasangan wanita dan juga memberikan keturunan untuk kelangsungan generasinya menekan egonya yang begitu menginginkan Sasuke tetap tinggal di sisinya.

Naruto tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan itu muncul di balik dadanya, membuatnya merasakan hal asing yang bahkan tidak dirasakannya saat dulu begitu terobsesi ingin memiliki Sakura. Mengingat bahwa sejak kecil Sasuke lah yang selalu melihatnya sebagai sosok Uzumaki Naruto dan bukan Jinchuriki Kyuubi memberikan kesan berbeda di hatinya.

Naruto ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sasuke, pergi berdua tanpa ada beban di hatinya, saling mencintai dan mendampingi selamanya. Namun ia sadar ia tidak boleh melakukannya. Akan ada banyak hati yang terluka, mereka akan semakin dipandang hina oleh masyarakat Konoha.

Rumit, hubungan ini memang sedikit rumit.

"Dobe…" bisik Sasuke lirih, ia memeluk punggung Naruto kemudian mengecup perpotongan leher tan di depannya sekilas, mengecupi surai pirang sang Uzumaki menikmati aroma citrus memabukkan. Ia mulai hilang kendali. "Aku… tidak tahan lagi." Bisik Sasuke parau.

"Jangan macam-macam Teme." Desis Naruto mengancam, ia memajukan tubuhnya saat sadar bagian depan tubuh Sasuke yang menempel pada bagian belakang tubuhnya itu ada yang mengganjal. Sasuke benar-benar sedang horny.

"A-aku tidak tahan lagi."

"Tahan Sasuke, kita tidak mungkin melakukannya di sini."

"Tapi aku benar-benar ingin memasukimu Dobe. Aku sudah tidak tahan."

"Kau jangan bertingkah gila, Teme!" Naruto mulai panik. Terutama saat Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya dan menggesekkan miliknya yang sudah menegang itu ke bongkahan pantat Naruto. Sasuke memang sedang tidak waras.

"Aku akan memperkosamu sekarang juga, Dobe. Gomenne."

"CUT-CUT-CUT!"

Seruan marah seseorang membuat untuk ketiga puluh kalinya, syuting harus dihentikan detik itu juga. Perkataan-perkataan Sasuke yang semakin vulgar membuat sang sutradara marah luar biasa. Bagaimana mungkin mereka harus selalu mengulang adegan yang sama seharian ini dan dihentikan karena Sasuke yang selalu horny setiap kali berdekatan dengan lawan mainnya? Astaga! Film ini tidak akan pernah selesai jika begini caranya.

"Sasuke, tidak bisa kah kau bermain lebih serius?" Masashi Kishimoto, sutradara sekaligus penulis film yang kini sedang dibintangi sang Uchiha memasang wajah memelas. "Kita harus segera menyelesaikan film ini. Kumohon."

"Aku sudah berusaha." Sasuke berkata cuek. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto tidak menutup-nutupi benjolan di selangkangannya yang bisa membuat semua kru wanita berpikir yang 'iya-iya'. "Tapi aku memang tidak bisa."

"Kau memang menyebalkan Teme!" decak Naruto sebal, wajahnya merona merah memikirkan ia harus selalu meminta maaf pada semua kru lalu mengulang adegan itu hanya untuk mengulang juga adegan yang sama ; Sasuke horny.

"Kau yang terlalu seksi Do-chan." Sasuke tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Aku membencimu!"

"_I love you too._"

"Ah, sudahlah. Kita pakai cara lain saja." Kishi mulai membuka suara, bagaimana pun caranya film ini memang harus diselesaikan tepat waktu sebelum ia kena omelan sang produser film. "Sai kan mirip dengan Sasuke, tinggal suruh dia memakai wig dan menggantikan Sasuke di scene ini, bagaimana?"

"Tidak terlalu buruk." Naruto menjawab santai. Ia tersenyum lebar.

Namun senyuman Naruto dan Kishimoto langsung lenyap saat merasakan aura tak nyaman dari seseorang. Aura pembunuh yang bisa melemparkan manusia ke neraka dengan satu pukulan. Suara kekehan setan yang begitu mengerikan membuat Kishimoto menelan ludah gugup.

Astaga! Sepertinya sang sutradara melupakan satu hal.

"Apa maksudmu, Sutradara?" Sasuke menatap Kishimoto dengan sorot mencela. "Kau mau menyuruh Sai menggantikanku di scene itu, kemudian memaksaku menonton seseorang sedang mencumbu Do-chanku, heh?"

"Bu-bukan begitu Sasuke." Kishimoto berkeringat dingin. Ia mundur beberapa langkah saat Sasuke semakin memajukan kakinya.

"Kau menantangku?"

"Tidak Sasuke, kumohon jangan bunuh aku." Kishimoto semakin ketakutan.

"Kau ingin merasakan apa itu chidori?" tangan Sasuke mulai diselimuti petir, senyuman setannya semakin terlihat mengerikan saja.

"Chidori!"

"KYAAAAA!"

Dan Naruto… hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat mendengar jeritan-jeritan Kishimoto yang seperti perempuan. Tapi lama-lama ia gerah juga. Ia benci suasana berisik dan film mereka pada akhirnya tidak bisa diselesaikan. Sampai akhirnya Naruto kehilangan kesabaran, menggertakan giginya dan melakukan jurus seribu bayangan.

"Rasengan Shuriken!"

Duar!

**Akhirnya… syuting memang harus dihentikan untuk beberapa minggu ke depan.**

**The end**

**Halo, Nay bawa oneshoot yang agak panjangan. Muehehehehe. Ini sebenarnya Nay tulis tahun lalu, tapi baru berani publish, soalnya gak yakin layak dibaca atau enggak.**

**Semoga kalian suka. Maaf kalo humornya gak kerasa.**

**RnR Peliiis?**


End file.
